onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 572
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Luffy - One Piece Logo | rating = 9.6 | rank = 5 }} "Grim Prospects - A Trap Awaiting in the New World" is the 572nd episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary The Minister of the Right was thanking the Straw Hats for saving Fish-Man Island, when suddenly he got a report that the Tamate Box is gone and is in the hands of Baron Tamago and Pekoms. The minister of the Right was worried that the Tamate Box will be opened by them because he had put bombs in it since the inside of the box was stolen by Hody 10 years ago. Caribou starts searching for his treasure that he stole from the royal family after realizing it was taken after waking up from getting beat by Luffy. Jinbe and Neptune talk about putting a new pirate flag in Fish-Man Island which is the Straw Hat Pirate flag. The Minister of the Right tells King Neptune that the Tamate Box is gone and it might explode in the hands of Big Mom. Jinbe decides to cut off the alliance with Big Mom before things get ugly. Caribou finds Tamago and Pekoms with his treasure that he stole and attacks Pekoms with his gatling gun. Pekoms was revealed to be a Devil Fruit user. Caribou then attempts to slice off Pekom's head but he gets punched in the stomach by Pekom's Haki imbued fist which penetrates Caribou's logia defenses. Pekoms and Tamago then leave Fish-Man island. Smoker and Tashigi are seen with the G-5 Marine Branch and arresting several pirates emerging from Fish-Man Island. Long Summary At the palace, the rest of the crew (except Franky) are having tea with the Minister of the Right who states his gratitude towards the crew for saving the island and that they don't need to be so modest about themselves as he's glad to serve them tea. As Usopp states how they are ready to leave the island, Shirahoshi starts crying not wanting them to leave stating she doesn't want to hear that and calls him "nose-sama" and Usopp corrects her and tries to apologize. The minister then gets a list of all the treasure and notices that the Tamatebako was stolen and becomes horrified by this information. Outside the Candy Factory, Caribou has woken up and realizes all the treasure he stole is gone and swears he'll get it back somehow. While the soldiers fix up the palace, Jinbe and Neptune are talking in Ryugu Palace. Neptune asks how the Sun Pirates are doing under Big Mom's jurisdiction. Jinbe says that she is not the most reasonable boss but they have been free to do what they want. Neptune comments how it must be hard for Jinbe to take orders from someone who wasn't Fisher Tiger. Jinbe replies that he is not picky about who his boss is and that it is a good strategy to serve a Yonko to ensure his crew's safety. Neptune is surprised since he thought Jinbe did it for the sake of Fish-Man Island because thanks to Jinbe, the island was kept safe under Big Mom's name. Jinbe remarks that it is just a coincidence and that he and his crew should be protecting the island, but cannot since they are wanted pirates. Jinbe then announces that he will cut off ties with Big Mom. Neptune concludes that this is because Jinbe wants to join the Straw Hat Pirates. Jinbe says it is and adds that verbal contracts are a lot harder to get out of than written agreements and that there is a chance Big Mom will direct her anger at the island. Neptune tells him he is taking too much responsibility, adding that the army just gained another seventy thousand soldiers from the Fish-Man District and he has found another flag he wants to borrow: the Straw Hats', an idea which Jinbe likes. The Minister of the Right comes in out of breath, saying he remembered something important about the treasure given to the Straw Hats. They must return the Tamatebako. There is a bomb in it and it is rigged to explode upon opening. The minister did this after it was stolen ten years ago as a safety precaution. Neptune agrees that they will ask them to return it. A guard enters and announces the Straw Hats have returned. Nami, Neptune, and the Minister of the Right are then shocked to hear that Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji gave the treasure to Big Mom. Luffy tells them she was going to destroy the island, that she is crazy, and that he would fight her, horrifying everyone except Shirahoshi who comments on his bravery and cries because Usopp yelled at her and Robin who just giggles. Jinbe realizes that now he must leave Big Mom before things get even worse. He suggests that the Straw Hats must not irritate her more than they have. The Minister of the Right whispers to Neptune that Big Mom might take the bomb as an act of war. Nami then sympathizes with Luffy, saying he stood his ground the way any man would. She then hits Luffy, Zoro and Sanji for giving away all of the treasure. Luffy then declares they should go to the New World. As that happens, the crew prepares themselves and all head towards the ship with Franky on it followed by the royal family. At the Candy Factory, Caribou says that if he brings back the princess and the treasure, then he could get on a certain person's good side. He then sees a crowd of people by Baron Tamago and Pekoms, who are carrying three large bags. Caribou realizes they must have the treasure. He charges at them, demanding the treasure back. Pekoms recognizes him and looks him up in a book. A Gatling gun extends from Caribou's stomach and he shoots at Pekoms. Pekoms is knocked over but when the dust clears, he is seen hidden inside a tortoise shell. Caribou realizes he must be a Zoan. He flies at Pekoms with a scythe. Pekoms blocks the attack with a single Haki-imbued punch, shattering the scythe and sending Caribou flying. Pekoms afterwards, mentions that the downfall of a Logia is its own pride of invincibility. Pekoms and Tamago then leave while the citizens marvel at Pekoms' strength since he has a bounty of 330 million. The scene changes to New World, near the Red Line. Marines are fighting multiple coasted pirate ships coming from the sea. Someone shouts that Captain Tashigi is in trouble. Two lovestruck Marines try to embrace her to protect her. She jumps out of the way and toward an incoming cannon ball. Using her sword, she manages to redirect the cannon ball, which blows up away from the ship. The two soldiers cheer, but she tells them to stop messing around. She berates them, not knowing she is yelling at the ship's mast. She asks how they could be joking around right now. She then accuses them of teasing her for being a woman. Smoker tells her to be quiet, since he is in the middle of an interrogation. Smoker turns toward his prisoners, reiterating that pirates were being enslaved by Hody, citing that as the explanation why no rookies came through Fish-Man Island in the last month. But now, they are coming out of the sea practically non-stop. The captured pirates then go on to say that there was a pirate who stopped Hody's war, ultimately freeing them. However, he will not tell Smoker the name. One guy shuts him up, saying that they are dealing with the Marines of G-5, listing rumors of their torture methods. Other Marines ask Smoker if they could have the prisoners now. Panicking, the pirate blurts out that it was Luffy who saved them. Smoker tells them that he already knew that. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The following scenes are added in the anime: **The Minister of the Right thanks the Straw Hats for saving Fish-Man Island and offers Usopp kelp tea. **Shirahoshi cries when Usopp says that they will be leaving the island soon. **The Minister of the Right remembers the stolen Tamatebako while looking through a list of stolen treasures. **There are several scenes where Neptune's soldiers repair one of the towers in the palace that was cut by Zoro. **Zoro and Sanji talk about what happened between Luffy and Big Mom and that there is nothing that they can do about it. **Nami walking towards Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji before attacking them. **Sanji and Zoro notice that Nami is about to attack them for handing over the stolen treasure. **Nami threatens to punch Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji again and Chopper telling her that she already did. **Robin laughs when Luffy stands up after being attacked by Nami and is still acting eager to go to the New World. **There is a small interaction between Pekoms and Tamago where they talk about how mad Big Mom will be because of what Luffy did and that they will use the treasure to buy some candies on their way back to her. **There is a scene showing the Straw Hats minus Franky, heading back to the Thousand Sunny. **There is an extended scene of the pirate ships surfacing and the pirates attacking. *In the manga, Franky was in the palace with the other Straw Hats when Luffy says that he has challenged Big Mom. In the anime, Franky was with the Thousand Sunny instead of in the palace. *In the manga, Pekoms' bounty is shown in the information box. In the anime, his bounty is revealed by comments from some fish-man civilians. *The scene where Pekoms and Tamago left the candy factory on a flying fish is omitted in the anime. *Smoker's full appearance was fully shown in this episode, unlike the manga in the corresponding chapter of this episode where Smoker's appearance was shaded, his full appearance was shown some chapters later. *The preview for the next episode is very brief, only having Luffy state the title of that episode. Site Navigation